Behind Closed Doors
by I'veGrownUp
Summary: (Super Junior,SNSD,F(x),Shinee,Exo,TVXQ,JYJ,2PM,Miss A,IU,Sistar,4Minute,Beast,BigBang,2NE1 & many more) *This story is about those who have been living like human robots controled by their agencies,and somehow this story will reveal years and years of conspiracy led by the entertainement world... The story of the downfall of Korea's Entertainement world... (FICTION)
1. Introduction BCD

(Super Junior,SNSD,F(x),Shinee,Exo,TVXQ,JYJ,2PM,Miss A,IU,Sistar,4Minute,Beast,BigBang,2NE1 & many more)

*Here they stood,fifty individuals dressed in an all black attire,they were just young adults that were below their thirties,but the pain and hurt their eyes reflected the opposit... Few of them were in wheel chairs pushed by their friends,while others had their arms or feet wraped in casts,as for the ones who stood on their two feet and no visible damage done to their bodies,they were hurt deep down inside... Just like everybody else standing there...

*Fifty individuals standing in a rainy weather at a grave yard in front of fifty graves,graves that are all what is left for them from people who once were their friends,lovers,teachers,families...

*It's been six months since that horrible tragedy occured,and still,the wounds are still open as if it just happened yesterday... They were not the physical wounds that would just heal by taking medecin that hurted them no,it was the scars that ingraved their lives forever and that will never be forgoten,everything was tooken from them,they have nothing left anymore but paintful memories of how eveything was gone...

*Today,Let me tell you a story... THEIR Story... The story of the downfall of Korea's Entertainement world...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AN:*I had this idea stuck in my head a long time ago,however,I didn't have the courage to put it into words,It lacked inspiration,besides,I thought that some people might mistake this FICTION as reality,and start on hating and thinking badly of the Korean agencies,CEOs and everything that have anything to do with them,or maybe think that my goal of this FICTION is to sabotage reputations (Which is not)

*However,few days ago I received few articles that were well written that I really thought that there was a possibility that its content could be real,one of them was about CEO X (Actually I'm not gonna mention any names because once again,my goal is not to sabotage any agency's image,I just want to rise the awareness that the idols that we love so much are nothing more than humans just like us)

*Anyways,the article talked about how CEO X from Agency Y threated his trainees and even his well known idols,how he controled every aspect of their lives breathing under their necks,even using illegal ways if he had to just to garenty their obeyence... The article also contained photos of some of the idols of Agency Y all beaten up and in wrecked states

*In another article,they were talking about CEO Z from Agency V,he was arrested in 2008 for "Sexualy Assaulting" his young trainees,reportes stated that the CEO fed his victims doctored liquor before assaulting them in the basement of the studio,he also forced male trainees to attack the females while he watched from another room and gave them instructions through text messages

*Some articles,talked about the possibility of the fact that the idols scandals and dating rumors were just excuses to cover up political scandals to divert the public's eyes away from serious matters (The fact that some Scandals broke at somehow,weird timing (...) )

*It got me thinking just when I was about to give up the idea: What if it was real? What if things like this did really happen,and that behind the bright smiles and bling-bling looks are hidden secrets that were never revealed to the world?

*While I'll be narrating this FICTION from MY OWN POINT OF VIEW,please take in consideration,that behind our much loved Idols,stands a whole team of people in the darkness of Managers,Make-up artists,designers,teachers,compositors and of course CEOs that are doing their best to make us happy through Kpop,Kdramas and Shows,and if they were not there,the idol will not be able to proceed alone

*One last thing,the names I'll be Inchalah using belongs to real agencies,I'll be using real facts and fake ones that I invented,and real idols... I'll do this because using real caracters is always better to attract people's attention

*With all my respect to everybody,and I am really sorry if I offend anybody,I'm not an antifan of any sort,I love everybody and I mean no harm from this FICTION

Introduction:

*SM,YG,JYP,CUBE,FNC,WOLLIM,LOEN,POLARICE,STARSHIP... Korea's most powerful entertainement agencies have produced since the last twenty years,hundreds and hundreds of great hits,successful dramas,and an incalculable number of actors and singers who became the center of people's envy: How not to? They have everything anyone wants: Youth,Fame,Money,Looks...

*But,will people be as envious once they discover what's hidding behind closed doors? The hushed conversations between the walls? The sacrifices and hardship the Idols have been enduring just to stand where they are right now...

*This story is about those who have been living like human robots controled by their agencies,and somehow this story will reveal years and years of conspiracy led by the entertainement world...

(I'll wait for enough review before publishing the rest ^^ )


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction:

*SM,YG,JYP,CUBE,FNC,WOLLIM,LOEN,POLARICE,STARSHIP... Korea's most powerful entertainement agencies have produced since the last twenty years,hundreds and hundreds of great hits,successful dramas,and an incalculable number of actors and singers who became the center of people's envy: How not to? They have everything anyone wants: Youth,Fame,Money,Looks...

*But,will people be as envious once they discover what's hidding behind closed doors? The hushed conversations between the walls? The sacrifices and hardship the Idols have been enduring just to stand where they are right now...

*This story is about those who have been living like human robots controled by their agencies,and somehow this story will reveal years and years of conspiracy led by the entertainement world...

°°°Chapter One: There Is No Coming Back (SM)°°°

/Sunday 27 July 2015,6AM,Seoul/

*His running through the stairs could wake the deads out of their eternal sleep but he didn't care,he didn't care that they bearly had 5 hours of sleep for the first time in months,this was an urgent matter that can't wait

*It all started when he picked up his mother's call,hearing her voice for the first time in three weeks was pleasing,through it woke him up from a much deserved sleep but it didn't bother him,in fact he was glad that for the first time his mother took some time to herself and went to Japan... He haven't seen her in a year or so,and she didn't really pay attention to the time laps between the two countries

*When the call resumed,he was about to switch off the phone and go back to his bed when he received an email that the content was able to make sleep drain him,and in a matter of seconds,he have already woken up his roomate telling him about the news and asking him to go and turn on the TV while he'll go to wake up the rest of the members

*He could hear some of the members cursing due to the TV volume,but he didn't care,he had a certain room on his mind: The leader's... Without knocking,he entred the room and was welcomed by the sight of two men in their respectifs beds

"Hyungs! You have to see this Palli!"The two men looked at the younger lad in confusion,then looked at each other in a knowing look:It's staring again!

*Eleven guys were sitting in the living room of their dorm eyes glued to the TV... It was odd enough that the mighty Super Junior were awake at this early hour on their day off... A day off for a band like SuJu was a rare occasion,they would work for days and sometimes even for months nonstop runing from interviews to photoshoots to TV Shows,that once they have their much deserved one-day vacation,all they do is sleeping through the whole day to catch up all the hours of sleep they missed

*So what would make the mighty Super Junior awake at this early hour,specially that their last album Devil's preparations has just been wrapped up yesterday

*Well since Donghae woke them up fifteen minutes ago,silence dominated the room,everybody was awaiting for the news

"Here here!"Said the second Maknae aka Ryeowook

"... As Dispatch continues on releasing photos of the new couple at their first public date,an inside source has told us exclusively that yesterday was not the first time the two go out together,as we were told that the beautiful F(x)'s Choi Sulli has expressed her intrest in twelve years older Dynamic Duo's Choiza,their entertainement agency SM released a statement on both their behalfs saying that both have been secretly dating for two months and are approching eachother with good attentions..."

"Maldoandwae! (Impossible)!"Shouted Heechul outraged

"Tell me this isn't true!"Said Yesung in disbelieve

"It isn't true really! Sulli don't even know him!"Shouted Heechul again as he shut off the TV and threw away the remote control

"I remember Choiza said in Star King that she's his type"Stated Siwon

*The room stayed quiet for sometime when Heechul stood all of a sudden and said that he's going to the F(x) house and stormed out to his room,it was known fact that to Heechul,Suzy,IU,and Sulli were his little sisters and for nothing in the world he would let anything harm them

"Guys I think we'd better comeback to sleep,we have full schedule for the next week,I think we'd better go to rest"Asked quietly Leeteuk,the members nodded in agreement and one by one retired to their rooms,only Eunhyuk was still sitting on the couch flipping through internet articles

"When did this came out?"Asked the leader as he was the only occupant of the room besides Eunhyuk

"1AM"Responded Hyukjae "Dispatch have released a serie of photos of Sulli and Dynamic Duo dude in starbucks and even holding hands"

"Aish I wonder how did this happen,I mean Jinri never met him before,Sungmin was teasing her two days ago about what Choiza said in Star King,and she said that he looks intimidating to her... So how did their relation go from bearly knowing eachother to holding hands"

"That's not all"Commented Eunhyuk while turning his laptop to face his Hyung "Choiza Updated this selfie of him and Sulli on his SNS Account"Sulli's smile was as usual bright and innocent,but only a close someone to her could see that it didn't reach her eyes,and Leeteuk was close enough to all his SM Hoobaes (Juniors) to notice

"Aishh and to add salt to the cut,Victoria is off to China,Luna and Amber aren't around either,I wonder how Soojung is doing too! There must be paparazzis all over their dorm"

*Eunhyuk put away his laptop and bid goodbye to his hyung "wake me up if anything new happens" And walked away to his room... Leeteuk took his head between his hands thinking of what could this be about,not matter how much he thinks about it,something seems off,it pained him that this time,it was little innocent Sulli's turn

"You know what today is?"Suddenly Said Sungmin bursting into the living room "It's Pil Mo Shik's trial! I just remembered that! It was all over the news yesterday!"

*Pil Mo Shik was the chairman of MiHwan Constructions,he was arrested a week ago after it was discovered that the material his company used was low quality that caused mortal accidents

"What are you implying Sungmin-ah?"Asked Leeteuk through he knew well where this conversation was heading

"Remember a week ago on the day of his arrest,SM announced Yoona and Seunggi Hyung's break up"

"It is normal,it was fake anyways,besides SNSD girls don't need a publicity of that kind anymore since their next album is on preparation which will grant them all the popularity they need without Seunggi's influence"Simply said Leeteuk

*Oh yes! Seunggi and Yoona were never a real couple,people liked their chemistry on screen whenever they appear together,so to please people who shipped them,it was decided that they would date,but,this was not the only reason,Lee Seung Gi's population was rising and this would be a good thing for SNSD's image which means more popularity and more money in Lee So Man's pocket

"I know but..."Super Junior's now married man seemed hesitent

"Carry on Sungmin-ah"Leeteuk was aware that this little talk with Sungmin has to end before it is too late,before he starts on picking on something

"Remember that same day,our Devil MV was released before due time,the filming was a bit rush and we didn't even had a proper choreography"

"Things like this happen all the time Sungmin"

"And SNSD's MV was released right the next day through it's a policy that bands from the same Agency shouldn't be competing with eachother"

"Min-ah..."Started the leader

"CNBlue's world tour was stoped hours before their flight from Korea,Yonghwa told Siwon that they gave them no valid reasons on why it was canceled,2NE1's Bom's drugs scandal,Ladies'Code Rise and EunB's death all happened last week... I think... I think something is not right"Right then,Leeteuk knew that if this conversation lasts any longer,things are going to be reveiled

*Leeteuk stayed silent for sometime while Sungmin impatiently waited for an answer from his Hyung

"Do you miss your wife that much?"Asked Leeteuk as a little smile formed on his face

"Huh?"Asked Sungmin dumbfounded

"Aigooo ouri Sungmin-ie have grown into a mature man! Where have Care free happy-go-merry Lee Sungmin gone?"Said Leeteuk as he ruffled his younger band mate's hair

"Hyung! I..."

"How long haven't you seen Saeun-sshi?"

"A month"Replayed the married man as a small smile cripted to his face

"So that explains your paranoia!"

"Hyung!It's not that..."

"Alright Sungmin listen!"Leeteuk took his hand in his "We just finished our album,we've been through tough time this past four months,and you didn't get to see your wife a lot,plus your military enlistement is around the corner... Being over sensetive toward everything is just normal,you know what I mean right?"Sungmin nodded as he lowered his head so Jungso continued "This is the nature of our job,unexpected things can happen,CNBlue's world tour,Bom's scandal,Ladies'Code's accident,or even Devil MV are just coincidences,that have nothing in commun"Leeteuk hoped that Sungmin will buy that,the other man on the other hand stayed silent for few seconds

"You know what? I think your right,things have been hecktic these last days!"

"Now come on go to rest a bit and when you wake up,call Saeun and tell her how much you love her and that you'll be home in few days,and then hang out with the guys for the rest of the day,they've been complaining about not getting to see you much"Teuk gave Sungmin few pats on his knee before standing up

"I will Hyung I will"And with that he left toward his room

*Leeteuk watched as Sungmin left the room before letting out a sight of relief "If you only knew Sungmin,If you only knew..."

*Unlike the rest of the members,Leeteuk's suspections started few years ago,when weird things started to happen,back at the time of the accident that almost caused Kyuhyun's death, and he already started to confirm few things,he just needed evidences,material ones that would serve him as strong proves to expose things to the world

*But for now,and as a good leader,he chose silence,he would rather suffer alone,he can't let his Dongsaengs know or suspect anything... For now

*He stood up,ready to go to his room to grab his phone,he had some calls to make... He was just gald that he didn't have that conversation earlier with Kyuhyun

"Hyung I'm out!"Speaking of the devil!

"Where to Kyu?"

"Kyuline gathering!"Simply said the Maknae

"At this early hour?"

"Suho's flight is in three hours,we're sending him off at the airport"And with that he exited the dorm

*Yeah he was definitley glad that he didn't talk to Kyuhyun,cause Super Junior's evil Maknae is known for his inteligence,and would've known right away that something was wrong


End file.
